


Not Too Much

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chubby Kylo Ren, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, kylo is...oblivious lol, numbers kink, only some and it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Prompt: Long distance relationships are hard. Especially when Kylo has to watch Hux adjust all at once to the 50 pounds he's gained since they last saw each other. Kylo really should have dropped a hint or two before he arrived at the airport.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends,, so this is just a short fic based on the above prompt (but 40/45 ish pounds........at First) that i started a while ago and didn't get around to finishing bc..life. hope the first chapter is okay and ill hopefully have the next up within the next week or so!! enjoi

It had been a few months since Kylo and Hux had seen each other. Coming up on four, according to the calendar. They had each visited the other a few times over the last year but it was getting harder the more estranged Kylo became with his family. They were less and less willing to help him out with money, which meant that trips to visit Hux were canceled. 

It wasn’t easy, but they managed. 

And now, as he stood in front of the mirror preparing to change, Kylo felt his stomach drop. 

Aside from difficult family matters not much had changed in his life...except for the fact that he’d gained forty pounds. Being a muscular man, a lot of the added weight just made him appear overall thicker in his arms, shoulders, and legs. What gave him away was his gut. There was no way to mistake _that_ as added bulk. 

Kylo smoothed a palm over his middle. Yup, that was definitely not muscle. If he pressed with his fingertips the flesh yielded immediately. He could pinch a good deal of fat at his sides, where his pants dug into his skin and it pooched out in a bit of a muffin top. 

He would have liked to have said he was just getting older and this wasn’t his fault, but he was only thirty. And he still worked out...occasionally. Definitely not as often or with as much effort as he did just months ago. His diet and appetite didn’t help either. Not having a lot of money to spend on expensive healthy food was difficult too.

Kylo tried to tell himself that if he really wanted to, he could lose it all in no time. It wouldn’t be hard. He was resilient. Disciplined. 

Although, it was a bit difficult to think that as he would lie on the couch absentmindedly rubbing his overstuffed belly after eating a whole large pizza, a good portion of a tub of ice cream, and downing a few cans of soda or beer with Finn and Poe on their nights off. Sometimes Rey would visit with them and she didn’t help with the overindulgences. 

The alarm on his phone went off on the bed and he snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had to hurry or he would be late to the airport. 

In just his boxer briefs and an old tank top, his weight gain was clearly visible. After layering on a t shirt, button up, and jacket...well, the buttons on the shirt and the lack of creases over his middle didn’t help. But zipping up the jacket did.

A final look around the apartment was all he had time for as he was notified that his ride was outside. He didn’t have any pets to worry about while he was gone, but he lent the spare key to Rey so she could crash there if needed. There was a high chance that Finn and Poe would do the same, and all he could hope was that they wouldn’t snoop around in his stuff. Not that he had anything to hide. But he knew _they_ would think he did. Rey especially.

Gathering up his luggage and backpack, he took a deep breath and started out the door. Time to go.

 

***

 

The plane wasn’t too crowded. Still, Kylo was overly aware of the space he took up in his window seat (he really should have gotten an aisle one). Trying to keep his arms and legs tucked close, he stared down at his phone.

_Hey, hux. Im on the plane and we’re about to take off. but i thought i should probably let you know that_

That what? That he’d gotten fat? That he’d gotten a bit - no, _pretty_ lazy and indulged a little too often? That there was a reason why he had tried to hide himself from the chest down when they would video chat? Well, there was that time he managed to suck in his stomach enough that when he videoed himself jerking off, Hux didn’t say anything about him looking heavier. Hux had commented his waist looked thicker, and Kylo panicked and said it was just the camera angle. That had seemed to be an adequate answer.

The plane shook as it started to take off. He was running out of time to send the texts, but he couldn’t find a way to say what he wanted. _Just wanted to let you know i put on a few pounds. Just letting you know I’ve gained some weight and don’t want you to be too surprised when you see me. Please don’t freak out too much - i got kind of fat. I probably should have shown you sooner but surprise! There’s nearly 45 more pounds of me for loving!_

Those all didn’t seem too bad. He wondered vaguely if sending a photo would be a good idea or if he should just wait to see Hux.

Just when he had settled on sending the second option...it didn’t send. All that managed to was _Hey, hux! im on the plane and we’re about to take off, but i have something i’ve been meaning to tell you._ Every time he hit resend for the second text, a bright red exclamation point appeared beside it with the message “Did not Deliver.” There was no service. Wonderful.

He resigned himself to staring out the window with a sigh. It was a long flight across the country, but it was worth it because it meant getting to be with Hux in person. Touching him, skin to skin, instead of only imagining in his head or talking about it during a video date. 

His eyes fluttered shut after fifteen minutes of watching clouds slowly fly by in the distance. For just a few minutes he forgot what he was so nervous about. It was a blissful feeling.

And then, as if he’d only just closed his eyes, he was waking up to one of the air stewardesses patting his shoulder. The anxiety came rushing back as he checked his phone to find several messages from Hux.

First, _I can’t wait to see you! Are you still landing at the same time you told me last night?_ Then, sent about ten minutes after, _What is it you want to tell me?_ Five minutes after that, _okay, I’m assuming the message just didn’t come through. Text me when you land._

A heart emoji followed the last bit, and Kylo felt his own heart strain. What could he say now? 

After hurriedly getting up and retrieving his backpack, he followed the last few people trickling out of the plane and heading for the gate. As he went, he quickly typed out a response. 

_hey, it’s not a huge deal. i just landed, so we’ll talk when i see you._

He added a smiley face as an afterthought. Saying it wasn’t a huge deal didn’t seem totally true, but at the same time it shouldn’t have to be. It all felt weird.

The airport was loud and alive with throngs of people; he could see them down the long hallway leading to the exit gate. For now though, the corridor that he stood in was as serene as it could be in such an industrial building. Everyone had moved on and it was just him standing by a large window facing the runway. 

He watched as a plane sped down the strip and took off. As soon as it was out of sight he realized he could see his reflection in the glass. With his jacket on his weight gain was just sort of noticeable; if he really wanted Hux to see as soon as he walked up he would have to take it off. He did so while inhaling deeply. Once he had stared at himself again for another few seconds, he sighed. 

Time to go. Again.

Kylo walked briskly to the gate. He could feel his cheeks starting to redden the closer he got. How was Hux going to react? Was he going to be pissed? Horrified? He should have paid for access to a cell signal, _anything_ that would have sent the damn text. He really should have texted him.

Just as he was about to step to the side and pull out his phone to do just that, he saw Hux in the distance. The ginger immediately perked up when he caught sight of Kylo, raising a hand to wave and grinning. So far so good. 

It took all his willpower not to move his arm and jacket to hide his stomach. He managed to smile, raising his free hand to wave back. 

One hundred feet to go. Seventy-five. Fifty. Thirty. At that point Kylo saw Hux’s head cock, expression changing just the slightest as he watched him approach. Fifteen feet. Ten. Kylo stopped at five feet, letting his arm drop enough so that there was no way it was blocking his middle. 

And there it was. Hux’s eyes widened as he took everything in, his mouth dropped just a tad. 

“Surprise,” Kylo managed to say, cringing. He stuck his elbows out a bit and shrugged - a picture of true awkwardness. 

Hux’s cheeks were pink now too. He took a few steps forward and reached out a hand, pulling it back a few times before finally giving Kylo’s belly a quick touch...and then pulling it back once more. As if he were testing out the temperature of a pan just coming out of a hot oven. Cautious, hesitant...reluctant?

Just as Kylo was about to speak - to apologize for himself - Hux closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kylo, pulling him tight.

“God, I fucking missed you,” he said, words muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck. “It’s been way too long.”

Kylo closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Hux’s body against his. “Yeah, it has,” he murmured as he let himself relax in the embrace. He inhaled deeply and reveled in the scent of Hux’s cologne. If he had to give it a scent, _familiar and safe_ would be it.

They held each other for some time, not really caring that they were standing in the middle of the airport with people constantly walking around and nearly bumping into them. When Hux finally pulled away, Kylo couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes continually flicked down to look at his middle. 

“Did you get a chance to eat on the plane?”

“No, I don’t do airplane food. Shit’s gross.” He shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

“Well there’s plenty of places to eat here. Let’s get your luggage first, though. Just one like last time?”

Kylo nodded and they began to walk towards the baggage claim. Hux had taken his hand - usually he would wrap his arm around Kylo and walk flush to him. He always wanted to be as close as possible when they would see each other after a long time away. Kylo tried not to be hurt too much at the change. Tried to tell himself it was nothing. It was, wasn’t it?

They made general conversation as they waited for Kylo’s suitcase to make it’s way around the conveyor belt. It didn’t feel forced, but he could tell that Hux was avoiding talking about his weight. He knew that that was what Kylo had wanted to talk about but he didn’t press on it.

“Here, this is it.”

Kylo hoped he didn’t sound too relieved when he bent and hauled the luggage off the belt. Hux had been talking about the health of his step mother and he had a feeling he would use it to segway into talking about _his_ health. Specifically, how on Earth he had managed to gain so much weight so quickly.

“Well now that we have that, let’s get some food. I’m actually starving too.”

“Did you not eat?” he asked as Hux took his hand again.

Hux shrugged. “Not really. I started to then decided I wanted to wait and eat with you.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

He leaned and pressed a kiss against Hux’s cheek. When he reached a hand up to keep Kylo’s face against his, Kylo felt his chest warm. Eventually he broke into laughter as he tried to pull away, only to have Hux hold his face harder.

“Hux c’mon I can’t - you’re making me stumble,” he whined, words muffled. “I’m already lumbering and uncoordinated -”

Hux huffed and pressed one last kiss to Kylo’s lips before he took back his hand. “You’re more coordinated than you think.”

“But still lumbering?”

“Mm, certainly. Always been and always will be, but I love that about you.”

They came to a small Latin American restaurant not far from the baggage claim. It was almost full but they managed to secure a table off in a corner. Nice and private, next to a window that offered them a decent view of the city in the distance. Twinkling orange lights and the flickering of passing planes.

Again, just small talk for the first few minutes after being seated and ordering. _How was the trip? Anything interesting happen since our last date the other day? Talked with your parents at all since then? Yikes. Sounds fun._

Everything was great. They talked and laughed, Hux reaching across the table and taking Kylo’s hand, squeezing and pressing a kiss on his fingers. Kylo would do it back, unable to stop smiling even when he would see people eyeing them across the restaurant. He didn’t care. He was here with Hux and holding his hand in his own after months of being apart.

Hux’s cheeks were pink from all the laughing by the time the food arrived. Kylo had ordered a dish with chicharrónes and yuca with soup, and Hux his own bowl of stew. It all smelled divine, and they passed each other bits and pieces to try. By the end of the meal Kylo had not only eaten what he had ordered but an additional bowl of soup and a fairly decent sized dessert. He probably should have eaten on the plane, but this was worth the waiting.

Settling back against the booth, he sighed contentedly. Hux was picking at what was left of the custard, but he stopped when he saw Kylo rub a hand over his middle - the buttons of his shirt weren’t quite starting to gape, but his stomach did look more pronounced than it had before the meal. Which it was in general lately, anyways.

Hux set his fork down and cleared his throat. “I just remembered I was supposed to call Dopheld and remind him about an assignment for work. I’ll...be back in a minute. You go ahead and finish that.”

Kylo watched Hux stand, the slight flush on his cheeks from earlier picking up again in intensity. His hands fumbled somewhat for his phone as he stepped away towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Picking up his fork, Kylo sighed and poked at the flan. Not eating, just playing with it. A glance over at Hux and he saw that he was facing away, gesturing to no one in particular as he spoke. After another minute or so, he turned around and pocketed his phone. 

“Sorry about that,” Hux muttered as he sat back down across from Kylo. He glanced down at the dessert and cleared his throat. “Are you going to eat it or just torture it?”

“I’m gonna lose it, Hux.”

Hux’s brows furrowed. “Kylo…”

Kylo waved the fork at his middle. “I can get rid of this. I was going to text you before my flight but I didn’t get to. The text didn’t send.”

“I figured that’s what happened.” 

They were silent then, Hux sitting up straight and rigid with his hands in his lap. He was glancing around the restaurant and shifting every now and then. 

“So?” Kylo finally asked. 

“So what? If that’s what you want, I support you completely. You know that.”

“O...okay. Thanks.” He paused. “You’re not...put off or anything?”

“Of course not.” Hux’s mouth opened slightly as if he were going to say something else and then he stopped himself. Shaking his head, he repeated, “Of course not. Whatever you want to do with regards to your body is up to you. Besides, everyone’s weight fluctuates every now and then.” 

Kylo snorted, prodding at the flan once again and watching it jiggle. “Well, forty some odd pounds is a little more than just a fluctuation, but yeah.”

Hux had been sipping his drink and he choked, nearly spitting it.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he gasped, face red. “Went down the...wrong fucking tube. _Christ._ ”

Kylo watched, unable to suppress a smile, as Hux tried to put himself back in order. He chugged more of his water, cheeks on fire and eyes watering. 

“God, sorry.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. After exhaling he cleared his throat. “Well, I mean... _forty_...uh, forty isn’t...that’s not... _too_ much. I mean, compared to...to...other...numbers. There are other numbers. Bigger...numbers.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, absentmindedly taking another forkful of the dessert. “Okay, well, good thing I didn’t come back _seventy_ pounds heavier. I’m sure you wouldn’t be sitting here saying _that’s_ not much.”

Hux barked out a laugh and immediately reached for his glass. “Definitely,” he murmured before tipping it back.

The flan was finished and Kylo sighed and settled back in the seat. “I’m gonna do it, Hux. I’m gonna lose it. I can do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has been trying to lose weight in the months after visiting Hux, but the results aren't quite what he was hoping for. After Kylo spends some quality time with Finn and Poe, Hux makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee friends im so sorry this so late. a combination of major depression and reading/writing heavy college courses kinda kills motivation and stuff, yknow? anyways,, here we are. banged out 3% of this weeks ago, 7% of this the other day and the other 90% in the last couple hours bc i was determined to post this before i go home for break (and my bday). 
> 
> also happy bday adam driver hope ur chill w me writing fics about one of ur characters getting nice n fat. ENJOI

“God, I can’t do this. Fuck.”

Kylo resisted the urge to hit the wall as leaned forward, staring down at the scale. He was stripped down to his briefs, so he couldn’t blame bulky clothes for the number. It was higher than it was when he checked last week. And that week it had been slightly higher than the week before that. And so on and so forth that had been how it was for the last two months: a steadily increasing number no matter what he did. Week after week he watched the numbers climb, and felt the way his already ill fitting clothes clung tighter.

The two weeks he’d spent with Hux had been as near to perfect as they could have been. He had been worried that things would be different, like the unease he’d felt in the airport when Hux held his hand rather than his waist. He had insisted on beginning his attempt at losing weight while he was visiting, but Hux convinced him to relax and not worry about it while they were together. He gave in; Hux was right, he couldn’t spend the whole time worrying over everything. 

By the time he’d gotten back home, though, he was determined. 

Two months later, that determination was crumbling. 

The first month he’d spent on strength training in the hopes that building up more muscle mass might eat away at the fat. When the pounds continued to add up he realized that a diet change might be in order. For the last month he had been trying his hardest to stick to a rigid plan, but he could feel his resolve beginning to falter. He was getting sick of downing the same kale smoothies every damn day. 

Two months and nearly twenty pounds later, here he was. Ready to throw the scale out the window. 

His phone buzzed on the bathroom counter, and he sighed dejectedly before stepping away to pick it up.

_Poe: we’re heading upstairs now. Ur door open?_

Oh, right. Poe and Finn were coming over to show him a new video game they’d gotten. He hadn’t cleaned the apartment, but it was too late now. They wouldn’t care.

He typed out a quick response and set the phone back down before reaching for the clothes he’d left on the toilet lid. They had fit fairly comfortably not long ago. Now, as he slipped on the pants, he chewed on his lip as he brought the front flaps together. Or rather, _tried_ to. After a quick inhale and sidling them down beneath his belly, the button met the slit more easily. 

When he first began gaining weight, it distributed itself fairly evenly across his body. Overall, he just looked like he had bulked up. The last thirty or so pounds had decided to zero-in on his midsection, however. He had a decent sized gut now. At times like these, where he could observe himself in private, he often found himself carefully smoothing his palm over his belly or pinching at it as if he were using a caliper. These were also the times when he would find himself beginning to flush as heat pooled in his briefs. He told himself that his arousal was some kind of weird reaction to his embarrassment. 

Muffled voices and the sound of the front door opening jolted him out of his thoughts, and he realized that he was getting hard. 

“Dude, where are you?” Poe’s voice got louder as he walked farther into the apartment; followed by the excited yipping of their small dog. 

Kylo panicked and turned the tap on, clearing his throat. “Bathroom - I’ll be out in a second!” 

“Cool, cool, we’re gonna start setting shit up.” 

Splashing his face with cool water, he tried to will himself to stop blushing. When he was sure most of the color had dissipated he reached for his shirt and slipped it on. Just as he grabbed his phone and turned to leave, he realized the hem of the t-shirt was riding up slightly. A quick tug down and he opened the door. 

Poe and Finn had settled onto the couch, with BB-8 sniffing Kylo’s backpack on the floor. When the corgi heard Kylo enter the room he turned and barked, padding over to nip at his feet.

“How you doing, man?” Poe asked, watching Kylo bend over. “You look tired.”

Kylo shrugged before picking up the dog and cradling him in his arms. “I am tired. You would think with all the supposed ‘super foods’ I’ve been blending into smoothies I would feel less like shit.”

“You’re still doing that? Dieting, or whatever?”

Kylo huffed and fell back into the armchair next to Finn’s side of the couch. “I know it doesn’t look it, but yes. I am still trying to diet.”

“You know that’s all media shit, right?” Finn said as he booted up the console. “Super foods and all that? And dieting in general is...questionable. Lots of problems.”

Scratching behind BB’s ear, Kylo sighed. “I don’t doubt it. I just don’t know what to do, you know? I’ve been trying to lose weight for the past two months and all that’s happened is I’ve gained more.”

“Have you considered that that’s maybe your body trying to tell you what’s working for it?”

“No. Should I? Isn’t being overweight unhealthy?”

Finn shrugged. “Depends, dude. I’m no doctor, but bodies do what they do based on what works. Evolution and survival and all that.”

Kylo was quiet as the other two began bickering over starting the game. He absentmindedly continued to pet BB-8, lost in thought over what Finn had said. He hadn’t thought to think about it all like that. He did remember learning in school that in the past heavier bodies were seen as a sign of health and wealth. If only that thought process hadn’t gotten warped. 

“Hey, dude.”

Poe was waving something in front of Kylo’s face. When his vision refocused, he plucked the object away.

“A _marijuana?_ In _my_ good house?”

“It’s more likely than you think,” Poe smirked. “Besides, with how stressed out you’ve been over everything, you need to chill. We were thinking of ordering some food, too... if you’re good with that.”

Kylo chewed at his lip as he turned the joint between his fingers. He was starving. Yes, he had had a couple green, watery, smoothies earlier. But he felt like he hadn’t eaten a proper meal - _solid food,_ he thought, nearly drooling - in forever. He was tired, hungry, and so close to trashing the blender anyways. 

“Uh...yeah, go ahead. I think we all know the diet wasn’t working.”

Poe practically laid over Finn’s lap to reach and clap a hand on Kylo’s knee. “You tried, man, and it was a valiant effort. But right now we need to go let BB-8 chill in your room for a bit while we light up a fat one and play this game.”

*** 

It was dark outside. Subtle city noises drifted in through the partly open window, mingling with the news channel on the TV, volume set low. 

Kylo was leaned back on the couch, eyes closed. He, Finn, and Poe had started out in their original positions on the couch and the armchair, but after smoking and some drinking the three men had all ended up sandwiched on the couch together as they ate the pizza and Chinese takeout. Shouting at the game and their horrible teammates followed as well. 

Though he had been the slightest bit reluctant at first, any and all hesitation went out the window once the food arrived and Kylo had been reminded of what he had been depriving himself of: eating food that wasn’t just leafy and/or green, but also some amount of selfishness. He couldn’t help but think back to a therapy session in his freshman year of high school where his counselor told him it was okay to indulge once in awhile, so long as it was in a healthy manner.

Kylo wasn’t entirely sure how healthy eating nearly an entire pizza by himself was (never mind the generous amount of Chinese food he somehow managed to fit in as well), but _God,_ it felt good. 

While his overly stuffed stomach would probably beg to differ, he didn’t care. He ate without worry and had fun with friends, so that was what mattered. _YOLO,_ Poe had said before handing him a beer. 

He was alone now. Poe and Finn had left some time ago with BB-8, and the leftover food was still on the coffee table. Or rather, what was left of it - which was not much. Mostly thanks to Kylo. The combination of being desperate for substantial, junky food mixed with the urge to eat anything and everything from his high had been quite the combination. And now here he was, reclined on the couch with his pants unbuttoned as he dozed. Even after the others had left, he couldn’t not help himself to another slice of pizza. 

He was just drifting off to sleep when there was a series of knocks on the door. Kylo groaned and sat up, immediately grunting at a stitch in the side of his stomach. Poe or Finn would have said something through the door if it was them, so he figured he should probably button up his pants and attempt to look presentable. Much as he just wanted to ignore everything and go to sleep.

As if it hadn’t already been difficult to button the pants when he wasn’t stuffed, it was certainly a hardship now. He was about to give up and not even answer the door when he finally managed to get it. His shirt was riding up again, but every time he tugged it down it creeped back up, showing a nice strip of his lower belly. 

More knocking brought him back to the situation, and he sighed. The shirt would have to be dealt with later.

“I hear you. I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said as he stepped over and opened the door. 

“Well, you certainly _will be_ once _I’m_ through with you.”

Kylo froze. “ _Hux?_ ”

He fanned out his hands and grinned awkwardly. “Surprise!”

Kylo could only stand and stare, brain buffering. His high had worn off some time ago, but he suddenly couldn’t be sure this was actually happening. He barely registered Hux stepping forward to hug him.

“I got my bonus from work and figured I’d spend it on coming out to see you,” Hux said, voice muffled as he nuzzled into the crook of Kylo’s neck. He paused, sniffed Kylo’s shirt, and leaned back. “Is that pot?”

Finally Kylo’s brain caught up. “Uh, yeah,” he said, stepping back and motioning for Hux to enter the apartment. “Poe and Finn were over a bit ago. We...were playing a new video game. And smoked a bit.”

Hux’s suitcase rattled against the hardwood floor as he walked in. He nodded, taking in the scene of the coffee table, covered in multiple pizza and take out boxes. Empty beer bottles stood neatly at the foot of the couch.

“Looks like you guys had fun.”

Kylo became highly aware, once again, of the tightness of his jeans around his waist. His shirt had also ridden up more, and he tried to tug it down again. 

“Yeah, it was. _Much needed_ fun.”

When Hux turned to him, his brow was furrowed. “You don’t sound very happy. And you don’t seem very excited to see me. Should I...should I not have come?”

Kylo groaned and moved to sit down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. “God, no. It’s not you. I swear. I’m just...I was...it’s _this_.” He waved one hand at his stomach. Sitting down and hunching, his belly managed to rest some ways onto his lap. 

Hux sat down beside him. After a moment he said, “Your...belly?”

Kylo nodded, face still in his hands. “I’ve been trying to lose weight ever since I got back from visiting you, but instead...I’ve only gotten heavier. I have no idea what the fuck to do. I don’t want to be such a disappointment.”

Hux was quiet for some time. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

“Kylo, I...probably should have said something sooner, when you were staying with me...but...I...like it. A _lot._ ”

When Kylo looked up, Hux’s face was pink and he was looking at the floor. He glanced up and saw Kylo watching him, so his gaze flitted back down again. He cleared his throat for the second time.

“I was going to say something once we got back to my apartment, but at the airport you started talking about how determined you were to lose weight, so...I thought it was best if I didn’t say anything. You were obviously unhappy with your weight, and I didn’t think you would want to hear that I would be very much into it if you kept it the way it was.” Hux was wringing his hands in his lap. “Or if...you, y’know...gained more. I figured if you were going to lose it there wasn’t really a point in me saying anything.”

Kylo swallowed. He could feel himself starting to flush. Hux _liked_ him like this? _Really_ liked it? He wasn’t put off by it? He remembered when he first brought up his weight at the table in the restaurant. Hux had said he supported him no matter what, but he had opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else. Then there was the choking on water...when Kylo had mentioned how much he had gained. 

“You...are into this?” He flattened his palm against his belly.

Hux’s cheeks were dark pink now. “Like I said, very much so. Do you remember when I got up to make a call at the restaurant?”

Kylo nodded.

“Well, I didn’t call Dopheld. I did make a call, but it was to Phasma. We had a conversation about...this sort of thing, not long before and I had no idea what to do. I panicked and called her and she said I should tell you. I was going to, right up until you started talking about losing everything with such determination.”

Kylo didn’t even know how to respond. He sat there and stared while his face continued to heat. 

“Are you...upset?” Hux asked. “B-because I completely understand if you are -”

“No, no, I’m just….Phasma knew about this? You talked with her about...kinks, I guess, before you did with me? The person you were actually having sex with? I mean, I _think_ I’m the only person you’re having sex with, but correct me if I’m wrong.”

“God, no, I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Hux was the one burying his face in his hands now. “I wasn’t sure how you would take it. You were always talking about working out and all that, I just...I had no idea how you would react and if it would be a risk to the relationship.” He looked up. “ _Is it_ a risk to our relationship?”

Kylo licked his lips and looked away. He thought back to earlier in the bathroom, and the times over the last couple months when he would get turned on while examining himself - specifically his midsection. He had always told himself it was a weird reaction to his embarrassment and shame, like getting an erection out of fear. Now, though, as he sat there with his palm cupping the side of his belly, thinking about everything Hux had said....Well, he couldn’t help but feel _something_ stirring when he allowed the image of Hux smoothing and pinching at his heavy belly to flit across his mind’s eye. He wouldn’t have admitted it to himself in the moment, but he had felt the beginnings of arousal earlier that evening, when he had to unbutton his pants to relieve the pressure on his stuffed stomach. Tamping it down had been his first reaction, but he couldn’t deny that he’d felt it at all.

“I...no...it’s not,” he finally said. 

Hux perked up, relieved. “Really? You’re not...turned off by the fact that I’m turned on by your...well, you being fat?”

Kylo was chewing on his lip. He shook his head. “No. I’m actually...I mean I...I think I...like it too.” 

“ _Really?_ But I thought -”

“I think I was just afraid you wouldn’t be attracted to me anymore,” Kylo said, rubbing his arm. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. “And I don’t know how I feel about it health wise, since I hear conflicting things. But I do know...it turns me on too, for whatever reason. And the thought of _you_ being turned on by it too makes it even worse. Or better?”

Both were quiet then. How were they even supposed to proceed? 

Finally, Hux scooted closer. He put his hand on Kylo’s thigh and cleared his throat. 

“I can show you just how attracted I am to you, if you’d like. If you need proof.”

Kylo found himself nodding almost immediately, and Hux found himself leaning in to kiss him before he could speak. When one of Hux’s hands went to Kylo’s lower back and the other to his belly, Kylo couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

When he had visited Hux and they had sex, Hux had seemed to make it a point to not touch Kylo anywhere where he was particularly soft. Kylo didn’t take it as Hux being disgusted by it; since he had been telling himself that he was ashamed of his weight, he was glad that Hux didn’t acknowledge it. Now, there was nothing he wanted more than that acknowledgement.

Hux’s hand smoothed from his navel to the upper curve of his belly, where it was the most stuffed and firm. He pulled back from the kiss, panting a bit.

“Christ, Kylo, you feel so _full._ ” He looked to the boxes on the coffee table; only one of the two pizza boxes had anything left. “Did you eat all of that? I’m assuming that means you gave up on dieting.”

As if his face hadn’t already been on fire, Kylo nodded and felt the heat go to his ears as well. “It wasn’t working. And uh, munchies were pretty bad.”

Hux just moaned softly and leaned back in for another kiss, fingertips pressing in against Kylo’s belly. He massaged it and pinched where he could, rubbing small circles over the upper slope. When he tried to slip his hand beneath it it was met the with the tight waist of Kylo’s jeans.

“Well, this must not feel very good,” he said.

Kylo couldn’t hold back his groan as Hux undid the button. His belly quickly filled the new space, pushing the pant’s flaps farther apart and the zipper down. Hux took the opportunity to finally smooth his hand along the underside, rubbing and feeling its heft in his palm as he kissed along Kylo’s softened jawline.

“I can’t even properly tell you how beautiful I think you are like this, Kylo,” Hux said. “I was dying to tell you before, and to touch you and _show_ you how I felt.” 

Kylo only mewled in response, tilting his head back as kisses were peppered down along his throat. His skin felt like it was overheating, and that if Hux were to stop touching him for even a moment he might just combust. The hand that wasn’t on his stomach was pinching at his side, testing the give of his generous love handles that pooched over the waist of his jeans.

“Seeing you eat so much at the restaurant...I thought I was going break and say something straight off. Then you went and put a number to your weight gain.” He shivered, wavering breath ghosting over Kylo’s neck. “Now you’ve gone and gained even more. Dare I ask how much, now that I don’t have anything to choke on? Actually….”

Kylo huffed as Hux’s hands and lips were pulled away from his body. He couldn’t find himself complaining, though, as Hux slid off of the couch and moved to kneel in between his legs. More heat pooled in his already hard cock as he realized a decent amount of Hux’s face was blocked by his belly, if he leaned back against the couch. 

“Don’t tell me,” Hux began as he started to tug at Kylo’s jeans. “Was it five or ten pounds?”

“N-no…”

“Fifteen?”

Kylo was biting the side of his hand as his jeans were pulled down. “More.”

“ _Twenty?_ ” His eyes widened as Kylo nodded. “In _two months?_ ”

Kylo just kept nodding, wanting more than ever for Hux to touch him again.

“Fuck, Kylo, that’s insanely hot. _Fuck._ ”

With just his briefs in the way, Hux leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the bulge. Kylo could feel his cock throb at the wet heat of Hux’s tongue licking at him through the fabric, and shifted his hips. 

Just as he was about to beg Hux to do something, _anything,_ Hux leaned back. 

“Any room left?”

Kylo blinked. “W-what?” he asked, a bit breathless.

Hux turned and picked up a pizza box. “Looks like you didn’t finish. Think you can remedy that?”

As if on cue, Kylo’s stomach growled, and not too quietly. He wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation or not. All he knew is his cock throbbed painfully hard and saliva started to flow at the thought of eating more. 

“Sounds like a yes.”

Hux flipped open the lid to the pizza box. Four pieces were left. He picked one up and held it out. 

“Go on.”

To his own surprise, Kylo didn’t hesitate. He took the piece and immediately a bite. His stomach ached as he swallowed, and it felt like it took ages for the bite to make it down his throat to settle in his already full gut. Still, he couldn’t help but take another bite. And another, and another. 

Hux simply watched for most of the first slice, and towards the end he decided it was time for a reward. Slipping his hand past the waistband of Kylo’s briefs, he pulled out his cock and took it into his mouth.

Kylo was so focused on eating he almost didn’t notice that Hux was sucking his cock. He’d moved on to the second piece without hesitation as well, groaning and rubbing at his aching belly with every bite swallowed. He finally stopped to watch Hux part way into the third slice - or he _tried_ to watch. Leaning back as far as he could was the only way to relieve more pressure on his gut, but at that angle he could hardly see Hux on the floor. He felt his dick jerk at the thought, and he pushed more pizza into his mouth with a groan. 

“God, Kylo, imagine if you keep this up,” Hux said as he pulled off Kylo’s cock with a pop. He worked it with his hands as he spoke, occasionally using his other hand to reach up and stroke Kylo’s side again. “You’re already getting close, but a few more pounds and I won’t be able to give you head without bumping into your belly.”

Kylo could only whine. His eyes were closed as he leaned back, trying to massage circles into his belly as Hux had done. Only one piece of pizza was left, and he knew he could eat it, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick it up. Every nerve around his stomach was protesting. 

Hux noticed the piece and clicked his tongue. “Can’t stop there, you’re so close.”

Kylo heard the sound of shuffling fabric but didn’t bother to open his eyes. He felt almost drunk, so full and drowsy from so much food. He only opened his eyes when he felt warm skin against his thighs. 

Hux was straddling his lap, pants and briefs discarded on the armchair. He had the piece of pizza in one hand and one of the beers from the floor in the other. Setting down the beer, he reached behind him. A slippery _pop_ sounded and when his hand came back around, Kylo saw he held a glistening plug in his hand.

“I stopped by a gas station on the way over to get ready. Finish this up and _we_ can finish.”

He pressed the slice against Kylo’s lips. Kylo groaned, pushing his hips up. He was desperate for friction. 

“Hux, please -”

“Come on, Kylo, I know you can do it.” Hux’s free hand smoothed over Kylo’s stomach, which his own groin was flush to. He moved his hips, gently rutting his cock against his belly. “Just a bit more.”

It was all the persuasion Kylo needed. Though slow going, he managed to finish off the slice as Hux whispered praise and rubbed his belly, hand occasionally smoothing up beneath the tight t-shirt to his softened chest to pinch at his hard nipples. 

“There we go,” Hux cooed as Kylo swallowed the last bite. “Now, wash it down.”

Full as he was, Kylo parted his lips for the top of the beer bottle, tipping his head at just the right angle that Hux had to do most of the adjusting as he swallowed the lukewarm liquid down. He gasped when the last drop was licked off the rim and he could breathe again. Feeling full to bursting, he could only keen weakly as Hux’s hands smoothed over his terribly bloated middle. 

“Good boy, _such_ a good boy,” Hux said. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Kylo. Fucking _perfect_. All the time, but especially so like this.”

Hux leaned in for a kiss and Kylo lazily accepted. He felt as though if he moved too much he might just actually burst. 

After reaching into the pocket of his discarded jacket, Hux withdrew a small tube of lube. Popping the cap, he poured a generous amount onto his other hand. Kylo moaned as Hux lifted up and reached under himself, taking Kylo’s cock in hand and lining it up with his ass. Both of them couldn’t help but moan when Hux lowered himself down to Kylo’s root. 

Though Hux moved slowly, neither of them could keep from panting. Kylo’s breath had been labored to begin with, but now soft keens and whimpers were interspersed between his scattered breathing. With every rut Hux’s cock ground against his belly, and Kylo dug his fingertips into Hux’s hips, guiding his movements. 

“What do you say, Kylo?” Hux managed in between pants. “Shall we keep you how you are or go for a few more pounds?”

Kylo’s head fell back against the couch. He was getting close, he could feel his climax building. “M-more.” 

Hux was moving faster now. “You want me to pamper you? Stuff you full every day until you can’t move and help you grow? Fatten you up even more than you’ve done by yourself already?”

Whimpers were all Kylo could manage for several seconds. “ _Fuck,_ yes, Hux,” he finally gasped. “Do it. F-fucking do it.”

Much as his stomach ached, Kylo couldn’t help but thrust his hips desperately. Hux hunched forward as Kylo took over, the more concave curve of his belly slotting against Kylo’s convex one. Hux sucked at his neck, hands pulling and clawing uselessly at Kylo’s hair and shoulders. 

“I’ll do it, Kylo, I’ll make sure of it. Y-you thought _forty_ or _seventy_ was a lot...j-just wait til I’m done with you. You’ll be so _b-big_ and beautiful, so well taken care of - _fuck!_ ”

Hux came then, cock trapped between himself and Kylo and spilling hot. Kylo’s brain felt like fuzz when he came not long after, hips going still as he finished with a weak moan.

For some time they just sat there, Hux’s face buried in the crook of Kylo’s neck. Both had gone soft and had come slowly dripping and drying on them, but neither had any inclination to move. Even if they hadn’t just had sex, Kylo wouldn’t have wanted to move anyways, on account of his overly stuffed stomach.

“I’m glad you came for a surprise visit,” Kylo finally murmured. 

“Me too,” came the muffled response. 

“I just...can’t believe you told Phasma about everything before me.”

Hux turned his face up. “Are you pissed with me?”

Kylo grunted. “Only a bit. I just can’t stop thinking about all the amazing sex we could have been having when I visited.”

Relieved that Kylo wasn’t actually pissed, Hux hummed and nestled back down again, eyes closing. “True. If that were the case you’d probably be more like thirty or forty pounds heavier by now, though. Rather than just twenty.”

Kylo cleared his throat and felt his cheeks - which had just begun to cool down - heat again. He stroked a hand up and down Hux’s back. 

“Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy happy endings. how much bigger will the boy get? who knows.................hopefully a decent amount. one can hope. 
> 
> but yeah thanks yall for reading!! and putting up with me never being able to update when i give estimates. hope u all enjoyed, and lmk what u thought ♥

**Author's Note:**

> used roundelet's chubby prompt generator for this,,, definitely planning on writing for more prompts i have saved from it. lmk what yall think so far! comments/kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
